Lonely Girl
by AnimeHP1864
Summary: Valerie Sullivan is a 5th year Slytherin that doesn't really fit in; doesn't want to fit in. She's kind of a loner and most people avoid her but that never really bothered her. But on that one fateful day a lot changes not only does she strike up a friendship with her nemesis' best friend but she also starts to think about said nemesis in a different way. Draco Malfoy X OC


p style="text-align: center;" CHAPTER 1/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Crap. Not again! Why is it always me who this shit happens to? Seriously as if I had nothing better to do than to be trapped by these stupid stairs! Ok...I have two possibilities: 1. I'm going to wait for my friends to help me. 2. I free myself without help, hoping that no one passes by and sees me in this state./p  
p style="text-align: center;"1. Definitly out of the question. Like I'd need help. So it has to be possibility 2. I try to free myself by pulling at my leg (what, of course, doesn't work) and just simply trying to hop away on my non-trapped leg. I've been exhausting myself like that for what seems like at least an hour when suddenly that damned staircase releases me and I fall flat on my face. Great. Just what I fucking needed...I may be a Slytherin but I'm kind of...not what you'd expect one to be. I'm really clumsy and kind of a loner, I don't really like attention but the Sorting Hat still put me in Slytherin. Some people would probably say that it's because I'm a sarcastic asshole but I think it's because if I want something, I get it. No matter what it costs me no matter how long I have to try, I ALWAYS get what I want (that could actually be the reason for the "me being an asshole" thingy)./p  
p style="text-align: center;"I make my way in direction of my dorm (this time skipping the tricky step) when I suddenly hear voices. Today just really isn't my day. First I oversleep, then I realise that I put on weight (I'm a bit paranoid about that) and then I step into these stupid trick-steps at least a 100 times! And now of course there are these people who are going to find me here after curfew while I am out of my bed. I just wanted to get another book from the library. I finished all the books I have in my room so I had to get new ones but the teacher/prefect (with my luck it wouldn't be a normal student) standing around that corner probably wouldn't care about that. They'd rather have me die out of boredom. Anyway I have to find a way to get past them and into my dorm as fast as possible and without attracting attention. I peeked around the corner to see who was standing there talking just to see Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy arguing in a hushed tone. So Harry was out of bed too...what a nice surprise, I'm not the only one...but there is still the "little" problem called Draco Malfoy. That stupid asshole had been named prefect which had boosted his already remarkably big ego to an unmeasurably high level. He walked around the corridors like he owned them. It's not like he hadn't been doing that before but now he did it not only during the day but also during the night what started driving me nuts because now it was even more difficult to stay out of his way./p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"At that moment I heard a nasty cracking sound and peeked around the corner again to see what happened. I had to bite my lip to prevent any noise to escape me. I didn't think that laughing at Malfoy would lighten his mood, if anything it would worsen it, something that wouldn't help me in this situation at all. Harry had punched Draco on the nose (pretty hard as it seemed) and had a look of satisfaction on his face. Not that it would stay there for long. After all those years Malfoy had learned that hitting back would get him into trouble too so he just grinned at Harry and said: "Now Potter, you have not only broken the school rules by wandering around after curfew but you also hit another student who, on top of that, is a prefect. You're going to suffer for this." He smirked that creepy smirk of his and continued: "50 points from Gryffindor and detention for the next 2 weeks." At that moment I stepped out of the shadow. I really don't know why I did it. Maybe because I knew that Malfoy wouldn't take points from his own house or because I was tired of hiding behind a corner at one in the morning, I just did it. Both boys stopped their staring contest to look at me. For a moment they just stood there dumbfounded but Malfoy, still pissed with blood running down his face, regained his ability to speak and started complaining: "And what are you doing out here at this hour? For fucks sake I'm a prefect not your Nanny! Do I have to bring you to bed and lock you in your room to be sure that you stay there?" I looked at him for a while, thinking about what to say. He got angrier by the second so I finally started to speak: "First off, stop with the swearing Malfoy you're a prefect for fucks sake" his eyebrow started twitching "and secondly it's none of your buisness what I'm doing in my free time. I'm going to bed now, if you'll exuse me." I passed him bumping into his shoulder, but then turned around to say: "'Night Harry!"/p  
p style="text-align: center;"My eyes rested on Malfoy for another second before I stuck out my tongue (his eyebrow was now twitching like crazy) and finally headed back to my dorm./p 


End file.
